Undead Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of an undead. Variation of Mythic Physiology. If the user loses their physical body, they gain Ghost Physiology. Also Called *Anti-Living Physiology *Cadaverism *Cadaver Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Corpse Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Forsaken Physiology (Warcraft) *Necrotic Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Undead Form/Mimicry *Undeath Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an undead, corporeal beings in mythology, legend or fiction that are deceased yet behave as if alive. A common example is a corpse re-animated by supernatural forces, by the application of the deceased's own life force or that of another being (such as a demon). Users with this power lack physical weaknesses, such as pain, need to rest, vulnerability to environmental effects, etc, while some still need to consume various substances (blood, flesh, life-force). Being clinically dead, their brains and bodies are immune to most powers that affect living beings. Applications *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Enhanced/Supernatural Body **Contaminant Immunity **Disease Immunity **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina *Environmental Adaptation *Fear Inducement *Hibernation through self-induced rigor mortis. *Infinite Digestive System *Matter Ingestion Variations *Anatomical Liberation **Body Part Substitution **Head Liberation *Conversion **Undead Conversion *Disease Generation *Enhanced/Supernatural Mind *Immortality *Life-Force Absorption **Blood Consumption **Consumption Healing *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Powerful Bite *Regenerative Healing Factor Types of Undead: For a variety of corporeal undead, see here. *'Angelic-Undead Physiology' *'Demonic-Undead Physiology' **'Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology' ***'Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology' *'Draugr Physiology' *'Fext Physiology' *'Frankensteinian Monster Physiology' *'Ghoul Physiology' **'Ghoul Lord Physiology' **'Transcendent Ghoul Physiology' *'Jiang Shi Physiology' *'Lich Physiology' *'Mummy Physiology' **'Mummy Lord Physiology' *'Mutated Undead Physiology' *'Reanimated Object Physiology' *'Revenant Physiology' *'Skeleton Physiology' **'Gashadokuro Physiology' **'Skeleton Dragon Physiology' *'Superior Undead Physiology' *'Topielec Physiology' *'Transcendent Undead Physiology' *'Undead-Dragon Physiology' *'Undead Lord Physiology' *'Undead Machine Physiology' *'Undead-Monster Physiology' *'Undead Planet Physiology' *'Undead Plant Physiology' *'Vampire Physiology' **'Mutated Vampire Physiology' **'Mystic Vampire Physiology' **'Neuronal Vampirism' **'Psi Vampirism' **'Shinso Physiology' **'Vampire Lord Physiology' *'Zombie Physiology' **'Mutated Zombie Physiology' **'Zombie Lord Physiology' Associations *Cemetery Empowerment *Corpse Possession *Death Empowerment *Death-Force Manipulation *Dullahan Physiology *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Ghost Physiology *Grim Reaper Physiology *Mutated Ghoul Physiology *Qutrub Physiology *Soullessness *Spirit Physiology *Superior Ghoul Physiology *Undead Magic *Undead Manipulation *Undead Morphing *Undead Soul Limitations *Supernatural Hunters are more than capable to handle the undead. *May be difficult, or impossible to revert back to a normal form. *May need to consume living flesh, blood, life energy, etc. in order to survive. *May still decay and rot. *Motor skills may be impaired. *May be unable to heal injuries. **User may lose limbs or not have limbs. *Not feeling pain may not always be beneficial. *Certain undead may have a natural vulnerability to certain substances, forces, or items which they are powerless to defend against (I.E.-sunlight, silver, fire, salt, jade). **In some mythologies, salt can be used to force transformation from this state. *Damage to the brain may result in an instant kill, even in this form. *Dark Arts, Necromancy and other forms of Magic may be used to control the user. *Undead Manipulation Known Users See Also The Undead and Undead Index. Cartoons/Comics Literature Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery File:Exodia_Necross.png|Exodia Necross (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is the undead form of Exodia. Silver Fullbuster.png|Silver Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) was a zombie revived by the Demon Keith. marvel-zombies (1).jpg|Marvel Zombies (Marvel Zombies) Captain America Zombie.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Zombies) Hulk Zombie.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Zombies) Ironman Zombie.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Zombies) Spiderman Zombie.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Zombies) Thor Zombie.jpg|Thor (Marvel Zombies) Wolverine Zombie.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Zombies) Ms Marvel Zombie.jpg|Miss Marvel (Marvel Zombies) Venom Zombie.jpg|Venom (Marvel Zombies) Wasp Zombies.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Zombies) Vampire Zombie.jpg|Morbius (Marvel Zombies) is half-vampire half-zombie. Lockjaw.jpg|Lockjaw (Marvel Zombies) Avengers of the Undead.jpg|Avengers of the Undead (Marvel Comics) Brigade Marvel.jpg|Brigade (Marvel Comics) Zerochan.Kikyo.(Inuyasha).42922.jpg|Kikyo (InuYasha) Brook The Soul King.gif|Having eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi, Brook (One Piece) was able to return to life, though his soul was unable to find his way back to his body before it had been reduced to a skeleton. Zombie.jpg|A zombie (Resident Evil) produced by the T-virus. Stubbs the Zombie.jpg|Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie) has many undead traits, hence his name. Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Cerberus_One_Piece.jpg|Cerberus (One Piece) Death's_Dog.jpg|Death's dog (Family Guy) Dry Bowser.jpg|Dry Bowser (Super Mario) File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) has been converted into a zombie after being killed. Lich_psp.png|Lich (Final Fantasy 1) Warren Skinless.jpg|After being flayed alive by Willow Rosenberg, Warren Mears (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) continued to live in a skinless undead state thanks to the intervention of Amy Madison. Judge_Death.jpg|Judge Death (2000 AD) File:Dark_Judges.jpg|Death Judges (2000 AD) Zombie Wario.jpg|Zombie Wario (Wario) Sir Daniel Fortesque.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) UNDEAD.png|Skylanders of the Undead Element Drowning Doom.jpg|The Drowning Doom (Brütal Legend) are a group of humans who, through drinking from the Sea of Black Tears, have become a race of undead beings gifted with great power in exchange for their will to live. UndeadShredder.png|The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) has been resurrected as an undead monster by Kavaxas. File:Six_Paths_of_Pain.gif|The Six Paths of Pain (Naruto) were the dead bodies of Ninjas that Nagato/Pain reanimated to serve as his vessels. Aikawa bisected.gif|Aikawa Ayumu (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka) is reanimated by Euclidwood Hellscytje as a zombie. Undead Physiology by The Stitched.jpg|The Stitched (The Stitched) Church_PS.jpg|Church (Pet Sematary) was a cat that was reanimated into an undead terror after he was buried in the Micmac Burlal Ground. Hanzo Hasashi the Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).gif|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries